


Eu Prometo

by HannahSkywalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSkywalker/pseuds/HannahSkywalker
Summary: Cometemos erros...mas faz parte, rimos e choramos, isso é natural,e as vezes sentimos que...não somos nada...mas a verdade é que somos grandiosos





	1. Irmãzinha...

Frio... Mesmo no verão era frio, como... Uma memoria distante e triste, assim era o verão, mesmo com o sol, continuava sendo frio... O frio trazia lembranças aos gêmeos...

Era como uma memoria distante e triste

Verão de 2009.

"Bezhat' Malen'kaya sestra bezhit..." o jovem garoto, loiro gritou enquanto corria atrás da sua irmã gêmea mais nova "YA voz'mu tebya, Wanda." .

Ele finalmente alcançou a garota e sorriu “Te peguei..." ele disse rindo.

“isso não é justo... Você é mais rápido que eu”...” Wanda reclamou “ Eu não quero mais brincar disso”

O garoto ria por causa da reação da garotinha, quando finalmente percebeu que não estavam mais no quintal de sua casa.

“Pietro... onde estamos?” Wanda perguntou de forma inocente como sempre.

“Eu... Eu não sei... acho melhor voltarmos pra casa” ele respondeu com uma leve seriedade incomum para ele... Aquele garotinho doce... ele nunca era serio .

Ele pegou a garota no colo e tentou procurar o caminho para casa, quanto mais eles tentavam, mais se aprofundavam na maldita floresta, e assim, se perdiam cada vez mais.

“Pietro... eu to com medo” Wanda disse chorosa “nunca mais vamos voltar para casa...”.

“Não... claro que não... só fique calma” Ele tentou acalmar a garota “Vai ficar tudo bem”. 

Ela não conseguiu evitar começou a chorar, ela não era desse tipo, ela não chorava facilmente.

“Não vamos “...” ela disse “ Vamos morrer aqui, sozinhos, com frio”

“Pare de drama irmãzinha... vai ficar tudo bem” Ele sorriu.

“Volki zdes”

“Não... os lobos não vão nos pegar”...” Ele afirmou “ Eu prometo”

Bem...os lobos da região não sabiam da promessa...

Eles foram atacados, mas milagrosamente não foram mortos, estavam fracos, mas seus corações estavam fortes e determinados a sobreviver.

Eles chegaram ao hospital, mas não se lembravam de como chegaram lá... Era estranho lembrar-se de algo que podia ter sido a causa de sua morte... Na verdade é.

“Irmãzinha?... esta aqui?” Ele não obteve uma resposta...

Ele estava com medo... ele tinha medo que sua irmã estivesse muito mais fraca que ele ou pior. Wanda era tudo pra ele... E era o seu obrigação cuidar dela.

Aquele dia marcou a infância deles... Para lembrar que tinham que cuidar um do outro, pois se não fosse assim, estariam completamente sozinhos.


	2. Ela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela quer esconder isso dele...mas será que ela pode?

Ao olhar no espelho o que você vê? Um rostinho bonito, que é o seu disfarce para a dor ou um lobo feroz, o que você realmente é? Você pode escolher entre ser o que todos querem ou ser você mesma... A escolha é totalmente sua, e você pode se arrepender.

Às vezes me arrependo de minha escolha... Mas percebo o quanto sou feliz sendo eu mesma, por mais que minha vida não seja um mar de rosas... Eu gosto de ser eu... Apenas eu, e sei que tem alguém que me ama do jeito que eu sou...

“Irmãzinha”... Aquela doce voz de um garoto a fez acordar de seus sonhos e pensamentos profundos “Bom dia, Irmãzinha...” Era apenas seu irmão... Sem duvidas a única pessoa que a amava pelo o que ela era... Ele não era falso com ela, nunca foi, pois sabia que sem ela estaria sozinho no mundo.

“Bom dia...” Ela disse sorrindo “ Você me acordou...”

Ele riu... Aquela risada era tão linda... Tão perfeita... Como ele, lindo e perfeito, o garoto que todos querem... Incluindo ela

“É que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula,... você tem que ir” ele explicou.

“Eu já odiava a antiga escola... imagina essa nova, deve ser o paraíso” Ela respondeu de maneira irônica “Nossa to super animada pra conhecer nossos futuros amigos e toda essa tralha que vem junto”.

“Mesmo assim... se levanta, tome um banho, se vista e desça para tomar café comigo... se você não for mesmo podemos sair juntos de novo...” Ele sorriu e logo em seguida deixou o quarto de sua irmã.

Sair com ele era tudo o que ela queria, sempre era tão bom, Ele sempre levava ela nos seus lugares favoritos, passam horas conversando, elogiando um ao outro, se tratando de uma forma extremamente carinhosa, as pessoas ao seu redor sempre achavam que eles eram um casal, talvez fosse porque ele a tratava bem... Ou porque garotas da sua idade raramente saem com os irmãos, Bem... Pietro era um garoto muito atraente, ate para ela, era esperado que fossem confundidos com um casal feliz.

Bem, ela o obedeceu, Se levantou e foi ao banheiro para tomar banho, mas ao entrar encontra algumas roupas dele no chão “Ridículo” ela pensa, ela pegou as roupas dele e jogou em um quanto com as suas antes e ligar o chuveiro e tomar um bom banho quente.

No banho ela gostava de observar suas cicatrizes, para ela, suas cicatrizes eram a prova de que era uma mulher extremamente forte e determinada, mostram q ela teve momentos de gloria e momentos de tristeza, só ela conhecia a sua dor, só ela sabia o que era seu sofrimento.

A sensação da agua quente em seu corpo era maravilhosa, fazia a dor que sentia desaparecer... Era no mínimo confortável.

“Por que esta demoran...” O garoto entrou no banheiro distraído e logo teve a surpresa de ver sua irmã nua ”AI NOSSA ME DESCULPA”.

“MERDA PIETRO, SAI DAQUI AGORA” gritou assustada.

O garoto a obedeceu e saiu o mais rápido possível do banheiro... E ela ficou lá parada... “ele me viu nua... ele me viu... merda ele me viu nua” era estranho pensar nisso... Mas, uma pequena parte dela gostou de ser vista, na verdade adorou... Ela não entendia o porquê disso... Ela queira e não queria ter gostado disso.

Por causa do pequeno incidente com seu irmão, Wanda desligou o chuveiro e se secou rapidamente, ela nunca iria esquecer-se desse dia, nunca mesmo...

Após alguns minutos no banheiro ela desceu e não evitou em falar com ele sobre o ocorrido

“Então... acho que... a culpa é minha, eu não devia ter demorado tanto... me desculpa por isso” Ela evitou olhar nos olhos de seu irmão

“ Não foi sua culpa...foi minha, eu devia ter previsto isso, mas tudo bem, isso fica no passado...mas enfim...você vai ?” Ele tocou seu rosto e esperou uma resposta positiva

“Talvez...”

“Como assim talvez ?” Perguntou “ Só diga sim ou não...”

“Não...eu quero sair hoje...Como sempre fazemos, tipo...tomar sorvete...ou andar de bicicleta...você pode escolher por mim se quiser”

“Sabe que não pode faltar o primeiro dia...”

“Você não é meu pai para me dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer...”

“Eu sou seu irmão...sou mais velho, e tecnicamente eu sou o seu responsável...e eu to dizendo que você vai comigo”

“Tá... ótimo, eu vou com você, deve se o paraíso ir para o colégio as sete da manha...” Disse ironicamente.

“Não fica assim... se for um inferno eu prometo que iremos embora o mais rápido possível”.

“Okay...”

Como todo primeiro dia...foi uma merda com professores e colegas chatos, a única coisa boa é que ela estava na mesma sala que Pietro...

Depois de exatas três aulas chegou o tão esperado intervalo, e como o prometido, Pietro fugiu com Wanda, mas fez ela correr 6 km com ele.

“ Se arrependimento matasse...” Ela disse ofegante

“Que foi ? não era você que não queria ficar no colégio ?” Disse rindo

“ Idiota...” Ela jogou a garrafa de agua nele “ Eu quero voltar...”

Ele a pegou no colo e sorriu “ Já estava na hora...”

Ele refez todo o caminho de volta com ela no colo, seus braços eram tão fortes... Confortáveis... Ela amava essa sensação de segurança que ele transmitia...ela amava isso, amava tudo isso...

Ela o ama... E não pode mais negar isso, seria um crime contra si mesma...


	3. Eu sou um merda...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro é só um garoto sujo...

Nada nesse mundo pode mudar o amor que eu sinto por ela...eu nasci doente e sei disso, mas minha doença,o mais simples pecado...é o meu paraíso.  
O amor pela minha doce irmã, isso me mata, me deixa totalmente louco...me adoeceu de uma maneira tão forte que não quero ser curado....ela é fogo e eu sou água...o lar que eu precisava....mas mesmo assim, seu amor, algo que eu não sabia se era recíproco, era tudo o que eu queria  
———————————————————————————————————————

Sweet Dreams   
———————————————————————————————————————

“Deus...eu estou amaldiçoado...” sussurrou no silêncio de seu quarto... “estou só e amaldiçoado por essa paixão...”  
Ele se levanta e anda até a porta de seu quarto, ainda tentando decidir se deveria sair de seu quarto para ver sua irmã em um sono profundo como sempre ou se deveria apenas esquecer isso e voltar a dormir “eu já to tão fodido...pra que evitar isso ?” Ele abre a porta e calmamente anda até o quarto de sua irmã...mas ela não estava lá, foi aí que percebeu a luz do banheiro acesa e sua irmã na entrada olhando para ele com um olhar assustador  
“Oque pensa que está fazendo ?” Diz friamente   
“Nada...”   
“Sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso...não gosto que você me observe, é muito estranho “ a mesma disse sorrindo ironicamente   
“Eu vou parar “  
Ela anda até ele   
“Você nunca vai parar...” Ela afirma antes de entrar no seu quarto e fechar a porta”  
———————————————————————————————————————

Meu amor é uma doença....meu amor é uma maldição....e ela está certa...eu nunca irei deixar de amá-la ...Deus isso é terrível....é cruel comigo e com ela, me sinto mal por ser assim mas, que culpa tenho eu ? O que eu poderia fazer ? Absolutamente nada...eu espero que isso...que esse sentimento...seja correspondido...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Ele é só mais um garotinho sujo em seu quarto, se tocando enquanto pensa na irmã, ele quer tanto isso, quer sentir a sua carne com a dele...ele geme pensando nela, pensando em seu corpo nu....ele atinge seu ápice, o tendo o prazer que queria...tudo isso por ela  
“Porra eu sou um merda” ele choraminga e fecha seus olhos “por que tem que ser assim ?”...


End file.
